There is known a drive apparatus for a vehicle where an engine is connected to a carrier of a planetary gear mechanism, a first motor generator is connected to a sun gear of the planetary gear mechanism, an output shaft is connected to a ring gear of the planetary gear mechanism, and a second motor generator is connected to the output shaft, and the drive apparatus has a clutch which intervenes between the planetary gear mechanism and the second motor generator and which engages and disengages a power transmission of the output shaft, and a brake being allowed to switch a stop of the ring gear connected to the output shaft and a release of the ring gear (see Patent Literature 1). By operating the clutch and the brake appropriately, the drive apparatus is allowed to switch drive modes between a series hybrid mode where all of power of the engine is converted to electric power by the first motor generator and the second motor generator is driven by the electric power, and a series-parallel hybrid mode where the power of the engine is split into two powers by the planetary gear mechanism and a first power is converted to electric power by the first motor generator and the second motor generator is driven by the electric power while a second power is transmitted to the output shaft.